


Strays

by tirsynni



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone looked past the child traveling on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

The Hylian Shield was big and heavy, and the guards liked to laugh at Link when he scurried through the town, but Link loved the massive shield.  
  
When he was too far from Kakariko or the forest, he could wrap himself in a blanket, tuck himself under his shield, and sleep.  
  
If he could settle himself against a tree, he didn’t have to worry much about a rider running him over…or a runner. Most of the creatures which came out at night didn’t notice him hiding under his shield. Navi woke him up for those that did.  
  
Like now.  
  
“Link! Link! Wake up! You’re so lazy! Hurry and wake up!”  
  
Link wanted to beg her for five more minutes before he heard the steady thump beyond his shield. He yanked out his sword and peeked out beyond the cover of the shield.  
  
Link almost dropped his sword when the Captain of the Hylian Guard stared down at him from atop his horse. Three other guards rode behind him. The three looked curious, and one waved, recognizing Link. Link automatically waved back. He liked that one. He always gave Link apples.  
  
“Child,” the captain said, and Link looked up. He didn’t move from the cover of the shield. “Why aren’t you home? Where are your parents?”  
  
The sun was just rising behind the guards. Link wondered what had driven them from their beds. Was something happening at the castle? He still had one more stone to retrieve!  
  
Navi flew out from the cover of the shield right into the captain’s face. Link groaned under his breath. “He doesn’t have parents, idiot! He doesn’t need them, either. He’s just fine! Now we have work to do, so go away!”  
  
Link tensed. The captain was very big and armed, far deadlier than the fairy. Navi kept forgetting things like that. He had some deku nuts in his pouch. If necessary, he could use them to aid their escape.  
  
It didn’t look like it would come to that, though. Even as the other guards fell silent, the captain just looked contemplative. “A boy and a fairy…Child, is what the fairy says true?”  
  
Link edged out a bit more from behind his shield, but he didn’t drop his sword. Sometimes, it felt like he could never let it go. He nodded and held out his hand. Navi huffed but returned to him. Link bowed to the captain and his guards and began gathering his things.  
  
“Do you have a name, child?” the captain inquired.  
  
Another indignant huff from Navi. It almost made Link want to smile. “His name is--”  
  
“Can not the child speak for himself?” the captain interrupted. Link finished gathering his things and safely tucked them under his shield, then slipped the shield itself over his back. He looked up at the captain, so tall above him on his horse. It disoriented Link a little. “Child? Can you speak?”  
  
Link nodded. A guard laughed. The captain looked over his shoulder, and the guard quieted. “Child?”  
  
Navi almost answered again, but Link quietly spoke up. “Link.”  
  
The captain hummed. “It is good to meet you, Link. Do you have a place to go? People you can stay with? The field is dangerous for a child.”  
  
At that, Link couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t like speaking the Hylian tongue, so he hoped his smile answered well enough for him. He bowed again and started for Kakariko. Navi started speaking to the captain before she realized Link was leaving without her. She yelped and flew after him.  
  
Link felt the captain’s eyes on him, but he was used to not looking back. The captain let him go.  
  
It would be seven long years before they met again.  
  
  



End file.
